Undercover Tragedy
by fanfic0junkie
Summary: Sharon and Andy go undercover as a married couple in an undercover operation only to find that their cover is blown and Sharon finds herself in a tight situation only hoping that her squad will get to her in time. While alone with the man who capture her, she realizes how much she loves Andy and in that moment she wishes she would have told him before she got herself in this mess,
1. Why Me?

Sharon was sitting in her office on the phone when her squad rolled in from being called out. Getting up from her desk she walked out to the squad room as everyone started to relax. Looking around she noticed Provenza in his chair with his hands behind his head, Sanchez on his computer, Mike looking up DMV records on his laptop and Amy just coming in with Andy.

"We caught one of his accomplices but he won't give up Rambos location." Andy mentioned

Sharon narrowed her eyes, "Please tell me that's not his name?"

Amy chuckled. "No ma'am his name is Jeffery O'Conner he apparently has a partner who helps him with his murders. CSU found two sets of shoe prints at the crime scene."

"Also, Ma'am a witness said that he was last seen making a reservation for Providence, it's a restaurant on Melrose Avenue." Sanchez said handing the Captain the report.

As she read through it Andy suggested something anyone in the room wouldn't have spoken up about. "His reservation is for tonight. Contact the manager of the restaurant tell him or her what's happening and then do an undercover operation."

Provenza sat up with a smirk on his face. "Flynn is this some fancy way for you to ask the Captain out on a date."

Sharon looked up from the manila folder and over at Andy who was standing near his desk behind her. "What, no. I'm just saying."

Sharon looked around the room and seen every eye on her, including Rustys. "It would be rather convincing." she mumbled. Andy had a smirk on his face that she couldn't see but was present to the rest of the squad. "When's the reservation?" Sharon asked.

"7:30 ma'am." Sanchez replied.

"Well, Andy, I must go home and change then. We have a date tonight." She laughed as she entered her office and shut the door.

Later that evening at her condo she was in her room looking through her closet. Pulling out a black dress she put it on and curled the ends of her hair. Freshening up her make-up she heard Andy's voice from the living room with Rusty.

"I'm sure she won't be too long." Rusty said rather enthusiastically. Putting on her heels she grabbed her clutch and walked down the hall.

"Hello Andy." Andy stood up and walked towards Sharon with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Sharon blushed and bowed her head.

"Thank you, Andy." Walking to the entry table she puts her licenses and badge in her clutch and straps her gun to the inside of her jacket. "Shall we? Rusty, I shouldn't be home to late." Getting in her wallet and pulling out some cash. "Here, order you a pizza or go get a burger."

Rusty put the money in his pocket and smiled. "Have fun and catch the guy." He smiled and hugged his mother. As they walked towards the door she looked back.

"Do your homework and don't stay up to late." Rusty nodded and walked the pair out the door.

"Those two really don't see it." he mumbled as he went to order himself a pizza.

Arriving at the restaurant, Julio posing as a car hop opened Sharon's door. "Ma'am the manager said that he is indeed inside. Sykes and Cooper are here at a table inside as well, and we have snipers and SWAT on standby if needed. Provenza and Tao are in the control van with Buzz."

Sharon nodded as she walked around the car and took Andy's arm. "Thank you, Julio." Sharon and Andy walked into the restaurant and was met by the maitre'd who was smiling graciously.

"Welcome, do you have a reservation?" Sharon and Andy looked at the gentleman

"Yes, reservation for two. Should be under, Flynn." Andy responded.

"Right this way." Sharon and Andy followed the maitre'd, arm and arm and they walked passed Sykes and Cooper. Sharon looked back at Amy who gave her a thumbs up and Sharon just rolled her eyes. Sitting at their table the maitre'd pulled out Sharon's chair.

" you seat." When he spoke to her it caught her off guard.

"Th-thank you." As she sat in her seat she pulled the chair the rest of the way as the maitre'd walked away. "What are you smiling at?" Sharon ask Andy.

"Nothing." He smiled and shook his head. The waiter came by with a bottle of wine.

"M'lady." Sharon nodded. "Yes, please." The waiter filled her glass and she took it eagerly.

"Thank you." Sharon smiled.

"Sir?" The waiter looked at him with a smile.

Andy shook his head. "I'll have water please."

The waiter walked away after sitting the bottle of wine in a bucket of ice. Looking through the menu she decided what she wanted and then closed it. "Why did you ask me to go undercover with you? We could have easily taken him on the evidence we have once he entered the restaurant." Sharon ask as she sipped on her wine.

"Why when we could enjoy dinner and also, watch him. He's not going to get far we have guys watching his every move, Sharon." Andy whispered.

Sharon smiled as the waiter came back with Andy's water and asked if they were ready to order. Sharon ordered a parmesan eggplant and Andy order chicken alfredo. Sharon's eyes roamed around the restaurant landing on their target for the evening several times. She so happened to be facing his direction and he would look up at her from time to time. When the waiter walked away she leaned into the table and whispered. "He's looking at me."

When Andy went to look, Sharon grabbed his arm.

"No, don't look." Andy looked confused.

"How can I know he's staring at you if I can't look?" Sharon rolled her eyes. The gentleman who is their suspect gets up from his table and heads towards Sharon. He never takes his eyes off her as he walks up to her. Her breath gets caught in her throat as he gets close and is towering over her. Sykes and Cooper are watching from the corner and Deputy Chief Howard and his Commander are posing as customers can see the whole interaction take place and are ready to move if needed.

"M'lady, you look exquisitely beautiful tonight." Sharon offers a smile as her main suspect drew his hand. Andy has his hand in his lap near his gun, but sees no harm.

"Th-thank you." After that he walks passed her and into a hallway.

Sharon looks at Andy and both of them couldn't speak. "What the hell was that?" she hears a voice come in through her earpiece. Shaking her head she smiled into the camera that was replaced by one of the buttons on Andy's suit jacket. Their waiter came to check on them with a smile. One would seem he's too happy. "Yes, everything's fine. Thank you." The waiter walked away and a few minutes later their food was brought out to them.

"One of our guest wanted you to have this, ma'am." Sharon looked at Andy as a note was placed on the table near Sharon's glass. Sharon opened it and her shocked looked instantly turned to terror.

"What is it? What does it say?" Andy asked.

"It says, it- "I know who you are. I know you have officers in the building and if you don't come out alone someone will die." Sharon handed the note to Andy and neither one knew what to do. Sharon hung her head and took deep breaths. Deputy Chief Howard went to Andy and seen the note then walked away to find the manager. Sykes and Cooper stood near Sharon while Andy went to assist Fritz and McGinnis. "For the first time in my career, I have never been the subject of a hostage situation. I'm not about to start." Sharon stood up and walked towards the front of the restaurant. "Give me vest I have my gun. It doesn't specifically say where to exit the building."

Deputy Chief Howard stared at her like she was crazy. "Captain, I can't allow you to do that."

Sharon rolled her eyes and, "Yes, you will. If it was Brenda she would have already been out of this building so she could save an innocent life. That is what I'm trying to do." Sharon grabbed a vest and removed her coat and gave it to Andy. Sykes strapped the bullet proof vest around her and Andy put her coat over her shoulders.

"You can do this." Andy said behind her as he rests his hands on her shoulders.

As she walked out of the restaurant she headed down the sidewalk she could see the van Provenza and Tao were in with Buzz and knew she was being watched by all the officers in the restaurant. She was nervous and was looking everywhere. Down street allies and turning her head to look behind her. Her hands in her pocket she hand her hand on her gun and turn the safety off just in case. Taking slow and deep breaths she waited for any sign but nothing came. She could hear Fritz's voice in her ear sometimes other's but in case she couldn't reply if she was being watched by the man who targeted her specifically. She heard a car approach her from behind and she turned around. It pulled up to the curb as she stopped walking and she moved closer to the building. Sharon looked back towards the restaurant and seen officers running out of it. Two men got out of the vehicle and took her by the arms. She screamed and tried to reach for her gun but it was no use with them holding her by the arms. As they dragged her towards the van the two men got in the van with her and closed the door driving off quickly. When the officers reached the van as it was pulling away they shot at it. Tao was able to get the license plate as it was driving away.

"Damn it. You were suppose to be watching her." Deputy Chief Howard, hollered. Cooper who came running up from the direction Sharon was headed.

"I'm sorry." was all Cooper could say.

Sharon was sitting in the floor of the van with her hands tied her gun gone and a bag over her head. What the two men and the driver didn't know was there was a camera on her person. Buzz and Provenza were watching their every move and would report if they stop. The van stopped outside a warehouse about twenty minutes away. There was another vehicle waiting. The two men got out and Sharon struggle to get away from them. One of them removed the bag from her head and she tried to get a good look of him but only to be hit with the base of her gun. Buzz and Provenza looked at each other and Provenza exited the electronics van quickly and ran or walked swiftly towards to other officers. "They've stopped and we couldn't see her face but we hear noises come from her and then she was quiet. So why the hell are you all just standing here?" Every office looked at Provenza in

"Alright, lets get a listing of every vacant building in a five to twenty mile radius."

Sharon woke up in a strange room. It was cold and she suddenly got a sickening feeling in her gut. Her head was pounding and she couldn't soothe it with her hand. "Why me?" she asked herself. Shaking her head she told herself she wouldn't cry, she wouldn't show weakness. Hearing footstep, she came to attention to the direction they came in and stood up slowly. "Who's there?" Backing against the wall, she mentally took in the sounds, smells, and what she could see around her.

"Captain Raydor, long time no see." The voice was familiar and often haunted her dreams. Taking a deep breath she hesitated before she spoke. The lighting in the room was very dim and the man was standing in the shadows.

"Ple-please could you come into the light." Sharon had a stutter in her voice. Her nerves were getting the best of her. When the man stepped into the light she instantly became frightened. She wanted an out she wanted to leave, she prayed to God to grant her a way out.

"What do you want with me?" She asked. The man was slowly walking towards her. She noticed he had changed since the last time she saw him. She felt tears threaten her eyes. She knew if she died today she only wished she would have told Andy the truth about how she felt. She thought of Rusty, Ricky, and Emily. As the man got closer he towered over her.

"You're a witness." Stroh plainly stated.

Sharon became confused. "How?"


	2. Stroh

Sharon suddenly became ill. She stood against the wall as if it was a protection. She had no place to run to nor did she even want to try and attempt that escape without a clear head. Her eyes darted from one end of the room to the other looking for doors or windows. There was a window but she couldn't reach it if she tried. "Why do you want me!" Sharon yelled as she tried to work her hands free of the rope that tied them behind her back.

"No need to get hostile." He took a large step closer to her and reached around her back halting her movements for freedom.

"Let me go, please." His hands searched her for any wires. Untying her jacket he searched the pockets and the buttons. Sliding the jacket down her arms he seen a pendant pinned to her chest.

"What do we have here?" He shook his head as he removed the flag pendant. Waving into the camera he threw it down and stomped on it. "I always loved privacy." Returning her jacket to her shoulders he grabbed her arm and lead her out of the room. As much as she tried to struggle she was afraid if she resisted he'd kill her faster. "Sit." As he shoved her into a seat in front of a mirror or so she thought. Sharon had no idea what was on the other side of that two way mirror. "Turn the light on." Stroh yelled to his partner. When the light turned on, Sharon nearly jumped out of her seat but was stopped by Strohs hand. Stroh took handcuffs out of his pocket and untied Sharons wrist and replaced it with them with handcuffs. Stroh walked away and into the room and stood next to the girl who was blindfolded and bound. She could hear screaming and pleas for help but she couldn't do anything with a gun to her head. "Captain this is what makes you a witness." Sharon tried to turn her head away but Strohs partner was keeping her from blocking out the very image she so desperately didn't want to see. She saw the girl scream and then go limp and now she feared for her own life more than anything. Was she next? She didn't know."

Stroh came out of the room and was covered with blood. Standing in front of her she looked up at him with terror in her eyes. Sharon was forced from her seat and pulled forcefully to a dark room. Scrunching up her nose she got a whiff of something that smelled terrible. The stench she couldn't place, but it almost smelled of sweat or rotting corpses. Being shoved to the ground was the least of her worries until she felt someone press against her. "NO!" Scraping her knees and losing her shoes she swore she just ripped her dress. The cold and dampness of the floor caused a chill to run through her body. She could sense there more than just one person near here and she couldn't see them. The force that applied to her shoulders to keep her face down on the floor was painful. The rattle of chains is what got her attention, she couldn't tell where the movement was coming from. Closing her eyes she could feel a man hovering very close to her and she tried to scream but couldn't make a sound.

"Where are those listings?!" Chief Taylor commanded.

"Right here sir." Julio handed him the paper and he gave his orders to every officer.

"We clear out on building at a time, we can't afford to lose officers." Chief Taylor ordered. Buzz climbed out of the van and reported to Lieutenant Provenza on the Captain's status.

"What do you mean Phillip Stroh has the Captain?" Buzz pulled up a frozen still from the minicam Sharon had on her dress that revealed Strohs face.

"Do you have anything on the other suspect from the restaurant?" Chief Taylor asked, Buzz.

"No, sir." Buzz responded.

A cell phone rang, and it was Andy's phone. "Lieutenant Flynn." He answered. Andy was on his phone with Rusty for a good twenty minutes explaining the situation to the boy before he hung up with a sad look on his face. He regretted telling Rusty for now he would worry until he knew more. All of the officers arrived at the first location and reported the location cleared. Andy was super anxious he really wanted Sharon to be okay. "This is bull shit." He muttered to Provenza.

"We will find her, alright." Provenza responded. They left that location and kept a patrol car at it's location and left to the next vacant lot and reported it cleared. This went on for at least three hours and no luck yet on finding Sharon.

Sharon was screaming and crying to be let go. What he were doing to her was incredibly painful. Closing her eyes she she tried to focus on happy thoughts every time she felt something or someone hit her. "He's ready for you, Captain." The man who now stands over her brushing the hair from her face she can just see a little of his face as the moonlight shines through the small window.

"No. Please." Sharon started to cry silently as a second set of footsteps come into the room.

"Leave us." Stroh ordered. "It's time, Captain. You've been fortunate to stay alive this long. Now, lets have a bit of fun. Shall we?" Stroh pulled out a knife and Sharon instinctively tried to fight him off. With best she could with her hands pound she started kicking. Stroh grabbed her by the hips and slammed her against the floor with his body and the knife just inches from her throat. Looking away her very thoughts were of Andy and how she wished she would have said how she felt at the restaurant. For the past year their relationship has become more than just friends but to them or just her she sees it as friends. Maybe she is just afraid. Stroh moves the knife from her throat and and makes a trail down her chest towards her stomach. Shaking her head she looks up towards the window, not to wish to see the face of the man who wants to kill her. Gunshots, or what sounds like gunshots were heard in the building. Stroh turned his head towards the door and Sharon so desperately wanted to smile. "You're friends are here." Sharon wanted to scream she wanted to lead them in the direction she was being held. Stroh was so close to her that it was mentally impossible. Stroh slid the knife across her stomach and the scream that came from her alerted the officers of her location. The footsteps got louder, the voices got closer. Stroh released his hold on Sharon and she grabbed her stomach in pain.

The room Stroh and Sharon were in was locked. They could hear them moving around on the inside. A small door leading to an ally that held a waiting getaway van for Stroh. He opened the door and went back for Sharon. She was so exhausted and in pain she couldn't get herself to reject as much as she wanted.

The officers entered the room and turned on the light. "She was here. Here's her shoes. Damn it, blood, and it's fresh." Andy explained.

"We didn't miss them by much." Sykes, Cooper and Sanchez went out the side door and seen the van make a left turn. Alerting the helicopter to follow and that they would be right behind them. The helicopter reported that the van was head south towards LAX. Sharon was holding her stomach and crying silently. Kicking at the door to force it open it caused a pain to go through her stomach every time. Stroh pointed her gun at her and told her to stop but she didn't, she wanted out if she had to jump out of the vehicle. Stroh fired a warning shot and she stopped. Stroh stopped the van in Marina Del Rey on a side road and climbed in the back. Sharon started inching her way towards the back but he grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her towards him. Sharon started screaming just incase anyone heard that would pass by.

"You women scream way too much." Stroh mentioned. Grabbing some duck tape and tearing off a piece he placed to Sharon's lips so she couldn't scream. "See now that's much better." The more she moved the more the stinging pain that shot through her body and the heavier he felt. Stroh opened the side of the van and she could hear water. Stroh pulled Sharon out of the van and the two walked down a boat dock. When they got where he was going he took the tape off her mouth. "Wanna go for a swim, Captain?"


	3. Lullaby

[Flashback]

Sharon was getting ready to go home after a long day and a very stubborn suspect when she shuts down her laptop and goes to grab her purse Andy walks into her office with the same goofy smile he has every time he walks in her office. "Hey, you have a minute?" Sharon nodded her head as she sat her purse on her desk and got her keys out. "I figured at this time of night Rusty is probably already in bed and you haven't eaten. Do you want to get an early breakfast?" Andy looks at his watch and sees the time. "Yes, I do believe it would be an early breakfast." he chuckled. Sharon smiled and walked around her desk.

"Sure, why not." Sharon and Andy walked out of the police station arm and arm and down to the parking garage. As they walked towards Sharon's car the two talked animatedly. Nothing between them couldn't end up in laughs they had a good relationship. Being that comfortable around someone is what was easy about their relationship. Sharon clicked the button to unlock her Genesis and she stood near the driver side door. "Where shall we go?" She looked up at Andy as he hovered in front of her looking down with a smile.

"Where ever you want to go. I don't mind." Sharon nodded.

"Get in." she smiled. Andy walked around to the other side of the car and got in.

"So, where are we going?" Sharon smiled as she pulled out of the parking garage.

"You said breakfast and I want pancakes. No one has better pancakes than IHOP. Well, Rusty makes pretty good pancakes but not as good as IHOP" Andy couldn't stop laughing.

"Of course, I should have known."

Animated chatter circulated through the car as they made their way towards IHOP. They would bring up random things like past suspects that made them laugh or just random things they would do on a regular basis. Laughter just radiated off them. Sharon pulled up to IHOP and into a parkspace. Turning off the engine she looked over at Andy. Grabbing her sweater from the back seat she wrapped it around her body as she watched Andy exit the vehicle. Opening the driver side door for Sharon he held out his hand like a gentleman to help her exit the vehicle. "Well, aren't you sweet." Putting her purse on her shoulder they walk side by side into IHOP. As soon as she got inside she inhaled. "You know, I could live on pancakes but then again I don't think that's a good idea."

A young girl stood before them "Two." both nodded and said yes and followed them to their booth. "The waiter will be right with you."

"Hi, my name is Taylor. Would you like to start off with some of our house coffee?" Sharon looked up at the girl with a smile.

"Yes, please." The girl looked at Sharon with a tilt of her head.

"You're Captain Raydor." Sharon's smile got bigger.

"I am, do I know you?" The girl shook her head.

"I go to school with Rusty, he has a picture on his phone of you. He talks about you a lot. We play chess together." Sharon looked at Andy and then back at the girl.

"He never mention he played chess in college. He has such a passion for it, I would figure he would have mentioned it." she chuckled.

"Oh no, we play in the courtyard between class hours. We have speech together. I'll go get your coffee." The young girl walked away and Sharon pulled out her phone and texted Rusty.

"What are you doing? You're gonna wake him just because you met one of his friends." Sharon looked up at Andy and back at her phone.

"Fine." and she stuck her phone back in her purse.

* * *

><p>[Currently]<p>

Sharon took a step back in an effort to make a run for it but her whole body felt as though it was on fire. Stroh turned his back for a second and she moved further back up the dock. Walking backwards on a dock wasn't a wise decision, because she couldn't take her eyes off of him as she made small steps. Sharon finally turns around and starts to run as fast as she can. She heard a gunshot and when she went to turn around fell into the water. The saltwater against her cuts burned and the water was freezing as she tried to swim. Sharon looked up as she swam slowly, she couldn't see anything but black and a faint light above her.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

The young girl brought their coffee and had a bright smile on her face. "So I just texted Rusty, and told him that his mom is sitting at one of my tables." she laughed. Setting the coffee pot down she asked if they were ready to order.

"Oh I didn't realize he was awake." Sharon looked up from her menu.

"He's not he never responded." She responded.

"I'll just have one pancake and side of bacon, dear." and closed her menu and handed it to the girl.

"I'll have the same." The girl wrote down their order.

"I'll have that out shortly." she said and walked away.

"She seems like a nice girl." Andy said with a smile. "Speaks fondly of Rusty."

Sharon looked down and bit her lip. "Yes, but Andy, you do know Rusty is gay, right?"

Andy raised an eyebrow. "I mean I sorted had suspicions, but I actually - never mind." Sharon chuckled.

"It's alright, he just told me. I wasn't shocked, I suspected." Sharon responded.

A few minutes later the girl brought their food and still had a smile on her face. "Y'all enjoy." And the girl walked away to check on another customer.

"Thank you for asking me to come. I would have went home to probably a sandwich or cold pizza Rusty ordered and then went to bed. But this is more fun." She said before taking a bite of her delicious pancake.

"You're welcome, Sharon." Andy responded.

They talked and ate it was their normal routine. The loved each other's company but both were in denial about that they were actually on dates because they would go to dinner several times a month. "Andy can I ask you like a personal question? It's something Rusty said when we left for the ballet a few weeks ago, it's been on my mind ever since."

Andy nodded as he fought to chew his food and swallow quickly. "Sure."

Sharon straightened her posture and took a sip of her water. "Rusty told me that what we are doing, our dinner dates, I mean they are just between friends right? He said since we go several times a month it is more than that and I was just quizzical and I wanted to ask you because Provenza made a joke the other day that you follow me around the office like a love sick puppy." She laughed. "I'm sorry I just had too. It was too funny to pass up."

Andy's eyes grew wide. "I'm going to kill him." He responded and shook his head.

"Oh please don't because then I would have to arrest you." she said as she raised her eyebrows at Andy's joke.

"I know, I mean. I know we do I - honestly I do care for you, Sharon. But, I know that you just think of us as friends and that's alright." Sharon nodded and leaned back in her seat her hands folded in her lap. Andy began to continue speaking and was interrupted by Sharon.

"Andy, I do - I do think of us as friends. We are closer than anyone else at work. I don't go anywhere with the rest of them. I care for you as well, I enjoy going out with you I do. If we were to take this further, you wouldn't be able to work for me anymore. We would have to keep it secret. IAB, wouldn't allow-" Sharon was suddenly interrupted.

"Sharon, I don't care what Internal Affairs says. I don't care about rules when it comes to work relations. I know you are all about rules and regulations but for once step outside that box." The waitress dropped off the ticket and walked away again. Sharon nodded and contemplated. "Please, just - just think on it. I know being friends isn't that bad. I actually love it. We have a lot of fun." Sharon smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Alright." Sharon nodded.

* * *

><p>[Current]<p>

Sharon was finding it harder to hold her breath and her swimming was becoming labored. Closing her eyes she had the faintest of memories in her head but it was one that would help her keep swimming until something wrapped around her ankle and looking back it was a rope that was tied to another boat. Pulling her leg up to release it from the rope. (which shouldn't have been dangling off the boat to begin with she thought) The thick rope around her ankle she was able to release but her energy she had was draining. She held onto the rope and just stopped swimming, just for a second, but a second turned into a lifetime under freezing water.

"Where is she?" Chief Taylor ordered Stroh to speak.

Stroh stayed quiet he didn't answer as all the officers searched boats and surrounding buildings. As time went on they weren't aware she was right under their feet.

"Chief there is no sign of the Captain, she's not here." Sanchez explained as he walked up.

Andy looked at Stroh and then looked at everything around him including out past the docks into the dark ocean. "THE WATER!" Andy shouted.

* * *

><p>[Flashback]<p>

Sharon and Andy left IHOP and were headed back to the station so Andy could get his car. The ride back was different than the ride to. Once they entered the station parking garage he smiled and kissed her cheek. "I had fun, Sharon. I'll see you in the morning." And then exited the vehicle.

"Andy." Sharon yelled towards him as she rolled down the window. "Thank you." Andy smiled and she began to pull out of the garage and towards her condo.

* * *

><p>[Current]<p>

Officers began to dive into the water in search for Sharon. Paramedics rushed towards the docks with warm blankets and fluids just in case. An officer spotted Sharon and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him. The officer broke water and had an unconscious Sharon in his arms. "She doesn't look like she's been in the water long but she is injured." The officer said as he helped lift her out of the water. A blanket was placed on the dock and a paramedics rushed to her side doing CPR. After a few minutes Sharon finally began to breath again. Assessing her injuries there was nothing they could do until they got to the hospital.

The officers apprehended, Stroh and Sharon was taken to the hospital. Upon arrival several doctors rushed to her aid. Checking her vitals and stitching up her wounds applying heated blankets and fluids. Andy was by her side and never left. Sharon was treated for hypothermia from being exposed to cold temperatures.

Sharon woke up a few hours later to find Andy holding her hand and sitting next to her. "Hey." He said quietly. A smile graced her features something she hasn't done since the other night.

"Hi." she responded weakly. Sharon looked over at him and squeezed his hand. "Could you get me another blanket?" Pulling the other two she had up closer to her chin she couldn't get warm enough. Placing a kiss to her forehead he left the room to only be passed by Rusty. "Sharon?" Rusty stood in the doorway and stared at her. Sharon suddenly had tears spring to her eyes.

"Rusty, I'm so sorry." Rusty walked swiftly to her side and sat on the edge of the bed and leaned in slowly into her arms for a hug.

"Don't it's not your fault. I wish it would have been me instead of you. I could have fought him off or something." Sharon's tears came faster than she expected.

"Don't say that, Rusty. I did try to fight him off but he was much stronger than me. I'm fine now. And he can't hurt either one of us, alright." Sharon smiled and looked into his eyes.

Rusty nodded. "I love you." Rusty said as he pulled her into another hug. "I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Sharon closed her eyes. "I love you too. I think the same about you every day, Rusty." Sharon sat back and closed her eyes.

"Do you need anything?" Rusty asked as he stood up.

"No, Andy went to get me something. Just, I don't want to be alone." Rusty nodded and sat down in the chair beside her and held her hand.

The medication she was on made her tired and she fell asleep quickly. Rusty noticed and he laid his head on the edge of the bed never letting go of Sharon's hand. Turning on the television and lowering the volume to a respectable limit to not wake Sharon he changed the channel to something he would watch and sat the remote to the side. Andy walked in a few minutes later and Rusty sat up. "She's asleep." He whispered. Andy nodded and unfolded the blanket and laid it across the bed. "She wanted another blanket. I'm going to go update the guys you okay?" Andy asked. Rusty nodded. "You call me if anything changes." Andy finished explained.

"I will." Rusty laid his head back down on the bed atop Sharon's hand and continued watching television till he fell asleep.


	4. Love The Broken Ones

Sharon woke up to Rusty next to her. She doesn't know when he had laid next to her but she was happy that she was back where she belonged. Sharon made a mental note to work out more and definitely not offer herself up as bait ever again. Hell, she was probably going to hear about it when she gets back to work anyways. Rusty laid beside her with his head on her shoulder and his hand still holding hers. Deciding not to wake him she grabbed the remote that was laying next to her leg and turned the television on. What she saw is something she wasn't ready to see. Sharon saw her face all over the news, headlines and everything. Grabbing her glasses off the table she got a better look. She knew that it would eventually get out and she would have to face it. Everything was still a little raw. Turning off the tv she leaned her head against Rusty's and just laid there. A loud noise from out in the hall Sharon jolt and wake up Rusty. "Hey, it's okay." Sharon wouldn't admit it but somethings still triggered those feelings. She would only let Rusty or Andy touch her. No man could come within twenty feet of her without her trying to back away. They could all see she was experiencing PTSD but she wouldn't speak of it when asked. She's Captain Raydor she doesn't get afraid. Or does she?

A male nurse that was new to her rotation didn't know of the orders set in place for this patient. He got a little too close when Sharon was half asleep and she started screaming. Rusty normally doesn't leave her side but he went to get him something to drink but paused when he heard Sharon and ran back towards her room. Seeing the nurse who he didn't recognize he got in between him and Sharon. "Who are you? You aren't her nurse." The male nurse held up his hands and back away.

"I'm sorry, one of her nurses is out sick they asked me to cover for her." Rusty grabbed Sharon's chart and handed it towards the nurse. "She can't be touched. If you would have read her chart she wouldn't be acting like this. Go!" Rusty turned around and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's okay. You were asleep I didn't think anyone would come in while I went to get me some water." Sharon nodded.

"I was half asleep, I can't sleep anymore. Can you hand me my phone?" Sharon asked as she reached towards her phone.

Rusty got up and grabbed Sharon's phone off the charger and handed it to her. "Are you calling Ricky and Emily. They've called non stop." Sharon paused at what she was doing and looked up at Rusty.

"I don't know how to to talk to them about this. They don't understand like you do." Sharon began typing again and pressed send.

"Sharon, they are your kids they need to hear from you." Sharon laid her phone down on the bed and took off her glasses.

"You explain to them that I offered myself up to a killer just so another woman who he already had wouldn't die and he killed her right in front of me! I will never get that out of my head now. All I could think about is what if that was you? And I couldn't save you!" Rusty didn't want to tear up but he did. "For however long I was gone all I remember is trying to- wanting to get back to you. If my gun wasn't taken from me I would have shot him. Every day I face the fact that you aren't that boy that came into my office anymore and you have grown into an adult but I still worry about you. Everyday when you go off to college and when you are studying with your friends. The whole time he was out there before he decided to take me he could have gotten you. He went missing for two months before he decided to resurface for this!" Sharon started to raise her voice until Rusty pulled her into a hug. "I get it alright. I know."

One of Sharon's doctors peek his head around the door before he came in. "Hey there, you're awake." Rusty gave him the go ahead to come in. "We want to try and get you up and walking around today. Do you think you'll be able to do that?" Sharon nodded. Rusty got up to get Sharon's robe and hand it to her has she sat on the side of the bed. A nurse, a different nurse one she knew came in.

"Rusty hand me the pajamas in my bag that Andy brought, I am freezing." Laying the pajama suit on the bed he exited the room and stood out in the hallway where he met Andy and Provenza sitting in chairs.

"I didn't know you guys were here?" Both Lieutenants looked up at him and smile.

"Just got here. We seen a nurse and a doctor go into her room so we didn't want to crowd her." Andy responded.

Rusty looked back then forward. "She's changing into her pjs you brought her. They want her to start walking. She was cold. I noticed she had these bruises on her legs. Where those there when you found her?" Andy looked at Provenza and tried to recall but couldn't.

"I don't know I'd have to see them for myself. But there was a lot going on yesterday. Also, you have to think. She's been through a lot, he put her body through a lot she's going to have bruises in a lot of places. It's going to be alright." Provenza explained.

Rusty turned around when he heard voices of the doctor and nurse behind him. Sharon held on to the doctor as she walked slowly towards Rusty. "Captain Raydor, you look stunning on this fine afternoon. May I assist you in your walk." Provenza mention with a smirk. Sharon raised her famous 'go to hell' eyebrow and he shut up.

"Shut up, Lieutenant. Yes, you may." Sharon wrapped her arm around his and they took off slowly down the hallway. "We know nothing is going to change her attitude towards Provenza, ay." Rusty looked up at Andy and smiled. Andy rolled his eyes and followed behind them.

"Lieutenant Flynn." he said while he answered his phone. "Sykes, yes she's right here." Andy walked up to Sharon and handed the phone to her.

"Hello." Sharon placed the phone to her ear and heard Amy's voice on the other end. "I'm doing alright, thank you. You are keeping Julio in line while I'm not there?... Good… No you guys don't have to do that, I'll be home in a few days. Alright." Handing the phone back to Andy she continued her walk around the second floor.

Sharon and Provenza got around towards the elevators and the doors opened with a ding causing Sharon to stop walking. "It's alright, Sharon." Provenza whispered. Taking a deep breath she continued walking but to only be stopped by Jack.

"Sharon?" Sharon looked up and seen the conflicted look on Jack's face.

"Jack? What are you doing here?" Jack walked the rest of the way towards her slowly only to have her take a step back.

"It's alright Jack, she's just still a little off when it comes to being touched."

"But she's fine." Jack asked quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine." She responded.

"I saw it on the news Sharon why - why didn't you call me?" Sharon looked up at him as she rolled her eyes.

"We aren't married anymore Jack, I don't have to tell you everything that happens to me." Jack ran a hand through his white hair.

"Our children are frightened. Have you even thought about calling them." Sharon looked back at Rusty and motioned for him to come to her.

"Rusty, take me back to my room please. I've had enough walking for the day." Sharon returned to her room and of course Jack followed.

"Sharon, you can't just keep them in the dark." Jack tried to explain to Sharon but to her, she was afraid at what they would say. Taking a deep breath she turned around slowly and put a hand on Rusty's shoulder for support.

"You of all people have no right to tell me what I should be telling our children! I will tell them when I'm ready. Right now I just want to forget it ever happened. Goodbye, Jack." Andy stepped into the room when he heard Sharon yelling.

"Jack, come on. Don't make me have to escort you out." Andy said nicely.

Sharon sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the wall. She has changed, she isn't herself and she can feel it. All she wanted was to turn back time and wish that this never happened and that their suspect was never theirs to begin with. "Rusty." Sharon looked down at the floor her hands playing with the ends of her hair. "What happens now? Will things ever get better for us? I know I should know the answers to these questions but something in me tells me that it won't. I just feel entirely pessimistic right now."

Rusty sat beside her and took her hand in his. "We will find a way to make it better. If it's not now then somewhere down the line of the next months or year we will find a way. Going back to work is going to be the hardest and biggest step for you. I over heard Provenza talking to Chief Taylor that they're all waiting for you and expect you to return. They understand but don't understand how and what you are going through but they are here to support you." Sharon smiled and rested her head on her son's shoulder.

"I'm tired, I think I'm going to take a nap." Rusty helped her get into bed and covered her up.

"I'm here, I promise I wont leave in case you need me." Sharon smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you." Rusty sat in the chair and did as he did the night before and held her hand and watched tv until he fell asleep.


	5. She's Like The Wind

It had been three days and Sharon was ready to go home. Luckily she was recovering well enough that they would send her home today. Rusty was at school so Andy or Amy would take turns staying with her. She still hasn't contacted her children, she doesn't know how to to explain this whole situation. The room was quiet, she laid back against the pillows and pulled her knees up towards her chest to their ability. She had to get used to being alone, she couldn't have someone with her twenty-four / seven. Andy walked in and a smiled appeared on her face. "How you feeling? I brought you something to eat. Figured you might be hungry." Andy sat the containers on the table and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am, thank you. I wont eat the food here, it's disgusting." She said laughing. Andy opened the containers and handed Sharon a fork.

"We couldn't go to IHOP so I thought I'd bring IHOP to you." Sharon smiled.

"One pancake and a side of bacon. You remembered." Andy took a drink of his coffee and smiled.

"I will always remember." Taking a bite of his bacon he looked and Sharon who was slowly eating her food.

"Can we talk, Andy? It's nothing bad." she smiled. "For the past few days with everything, and the almost dying thing, it's got me thinking about... a lot. It's got me thinking... about us." Andy stopped eating and placed his hands in his lap.

"Okay. I'm listening." he replied. Sharon moved the table out of their way and she moved closer towards him.

Andy looked into her eyes and he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Whenever he looked at Sharon or into her eyes it always made him feel as though nothing around them existed. Andy had told Sharon a month ago that his feelings for her were true and admitting that he was afraid he actually pushed her way. Their friendship meant everything to him. Watching every movement she made just made him smile, made him crave the very touch she placed upon his arm throughout the day. He knew he had to be dreaming if she actually wanted to be more than just friends. Sharon never actually said that more than just friends was okay. Andy looked away for a moment and he swore he heard something more like music. He looked at the tv and seen it was on. That song, of course it would be playing when he would be talking with Sharon. This song was perfect he thought. It reminded him of Sharon in so many ways. Was she really watching Dirty Dancing? He smiled. When he would sit at his desk and Sharon would walk by, the pull she has on his heart was achingly painful. She doesn't even know she's taken his heart. Andy tries so hard to gain her interest and to get her attention. The dates, the small talk, but to Sharon it just seems maybe she doesn't want more than that.

"Andy?" Sharon placed her hand on his arm and smiled at him. He was staring right at her and it was like he was looking right through her. He got to thinking, maybe she wants this, maybe she doesn't care about the rules on work relationships anymore. Andy could feel the smoothness of her hand, the warmth that radiated off her skin. "Andy!?" Sharon was snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. When he came back to reality and escaping his thoughts he smiled at her.

"Sorry." Looking down her hand was in his. How that happen neither of them know.

"Andy, what I was saying before you decided to check out on me was… This thing it's got me thinking that my feelings for you are stronger than I thought. At first, I was afraid to admit them. But when you - when you told me you share the same I knew it just wasn't one sided. The whole time I was literally facing death you were all I could think about besides my children of course." Sharon looked out the window and could feel her heart flutter when she felt his hand on her knee.

"Sharon, I thought I was a fool to believe that you would ever feel the same about me. But when you were gone I would have done anything in my power if it was to risk my own life to bring you home. I was going crazy because I let you walk out of that building Monday and into the hands of a killer. I shouldn't have let you do it, Deputy Chief Howard, shouldn't have let you do it. I swear if Brenda was in your place he wouldn't have let her go. And don't say he would have, she would have tried but he still wouldn't have let her." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to protect that girl." Sharon had a tear fall down her cheek. "Provenza told me once, that we can't save everybody. But I just thought.. I thought if I went with him that I could save her." Andy pulled Sharon into a hug.

"It's not your fault that he already had her to begin with. Sharon, blaming yourself is only going to make it worse." She whispered something and Andy didn't quite catch it and she's happy in that moment.

"Will you stay with me until Rusty, gets back from school?" Andy nodded and took a deck of cards out of his pocket.

"Pick your poison." Sharon laughed.

"Um, I know how to play slap Jack or goldfish." Andy nodded and stood up and removed the containers from the table and separated the deck twenty-five and twenty-five and hand Sharon her deck.

"You go first." he offered.

Sharon laid down her first card and Andy followed, the two played for hours and they would laugh and complain that one another was cheating when they would switch to goldfish. "I do think about you Andy. Sometimes, I can't get you out of my head." She sat her cards down and leaned back against her pillows. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Andy smiled and stood up, "sure." Grabbing her house shoes he helped her to stand.

"So tell me, how are you guys managing without me?" Andy looked down at her and scoffed.

"Provenza took over your office." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I figured, he would." Andy stopped and stood in front of Sharon. "When you finally are able to go home, and I know you are anxious to go home. Would you like to go to dinner with me? It doesn't necessarily have to be dinner it can be a movie or something." She took his hand in hers and smiled up at him.

"They let me go home tomorrow, and how about you take me home and we cook dinner and watch a movie. I'm sure Rusty wouldn't mind spending time with his friends." Sharon took Andy's arm and started walking again.

"I think that is an excellent plan." He agreed.

The next day Sharon was packing her bag and waiting to be released from the hospital. You couldn't tell because she was still weary, but inside she was excited. Andy came with a doctor and a wheelchair and she was all too eager to leave. "You've signed the discharge papers?" The doctor asked.

Sharon nodded. "Yes, I have." The doctor handed her a piece of paper and a prescription.

"This is instructions on what you are able to do until your wounds especially the one on your abdomen with it as deep as it was to be fully healed. I have talked to your boss and he suggested this guy here for you to speak with before you return to work. Other than that do you have any other question before I send you home?" Sharon looked at Andy and then back to the doctor.

"No, but I'll call if I do." Andy and Sharon left the hospital and headed towards the condo. "I don't know about you but I could definitely sleep for days. I mean already have but still." Andy shook his head and just held her hand.

When they arrived at Sharon's condo she hand him the keys and when she walked in she just stood there. "I was afraid I wouldn't see this place again." Sharon walked over to the couch and sat down. "I can't believe they are going to make me see a psychiatrist, I'm fine. I mean sorta, but I'm fine. I just want to get back to work. I have never taken a day off unless it was required or when I had my children that was it."

Andy put her bag in her room and came to sit beside her. "You know seeing a therapist isn't that bad. I do it all the time." Andy shrugged his shoulders and looked at her. "So what do you want for dinner, or lunch? Seeing as it's on 12:30."

"A sandwich is fine. I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm just gonna go take a shower and lay down for a bit, that's if you don't mind?"

Andy shook his head. "No not at all." Helping her up from the couch he watched her walk off to her room. "Sharon." He called after her.

"Yes." She said as she turned around with a smile.

"Holler if you need anything." Nodding she agreed then walked into her room and closed the door.

When Sharon returned it was well past five pm. "Sorry, those painkillers can knock a person out. Something smells good. What are you cooking?" Sharon walked into the kitchen only to be followed by Andy.

"Spaghetti. Something simple for you, nothing too heavy." he responded.

Sharon smiled. "You are making garlic bread right? You have to have garlic bread when eating spaghetti." Andy opened the oven and Sharon's smile grew wider. Opening the refrigerator she eyed that bottle of wine she so desperately wanted and grabbed a bottle of water instead. "Rusty, did he ever come home?"

Andy nodded. "He did and he told me to tell you that he loves you and he will see you tomorrow."

Sharon became confuse. "Why tomorrow?" Andy checked on the spaghetti sauce before answering.

"He's going to stay with Ricky at Jacks." Sharon suddenly became speechless.

"My- my son is here, why did no one tell me." Sharon went to grab her phone to call Ricky but Andy took her phone.

"Ricky is coming by tomorrow, I already talked to him. Sharon you need your rest and if you talk to Ricky tonight it's only going to make you upset and want to go to bed. So just enjoy the evening and talk to him tomorrow." Sitting in one of the kitchen chairs she looked straight ahead.

"Alright, so is dinner done yet I'm hungry." Andy fixed two plates and the pair ate as two friends would, with laughs and constant chatter.

The night went on and they ended up on the couch watching Casablanca, one of Sharon's favorite movies. Cuddled into Andy's waist her head resting on his shoulder she was an hour in before she fell asleep and he even notice. When the movie ended Andy turned the movie off and the tv and looked at Sharon noticing she was out of it. They were already in a comfortable position that if Andy moved he would probably wake her. So he laid back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling and running his fingers through her hair until he fell asleep.


	6. The Moment When?

Sharon's phone began to ring and she lazily reached for it. When she grabbed it off the table she didn't register at the moment where and whom she had been sleeping with. "Captain Raydor." the voice on the other line was one she didn't want to hear this early in the morning. "Chief, goodmorning. No, I'm fine, just woke up actually. What do you mean Stroh is?..." Sharon got up and walked into her bedroom. She paced back and forth before she even considered sitting down. She was angry and borderline irritated at the fact that Stroh wasn't getting charged for the missing girls death. Going to her closet she pulled a white dress and a blue blazer and laid them on her bed. "I'll be there in an hour." and hung up the phone. "ANDY!" Sharon screamed so loud that Andy almost fell of the couch.

"What? Coming!" Standing in the doorway he peeked through her bedroom door. "You okay."

Sharon walked out of her bathroom in her robe and the look on her face would scare even Provenza if he was around. "No, they can't charge him for the murder of that young girl. I saw him do it, that should be enough."

Andy looked confused. "How did you hear about this?"

Sharon sat down and looked up at her partner. "Chief Taylor called me a few minutes ago. They need me to come in for a meeting with Emma. The moment when I thought we actually had him."

Andy knelt down in front of her and gave her a reassuring look. "We do have him. He took you and his plan was to make you a witness so he could eliminate you then get to Rusty. We have him for the attempt of murder of a police officer. There is no way he can get out of that. Special Master or not. He's going to prison or hell or that matter."

Sharon stood up and walked into her bathroom. Leaning against the door she closed her eyes. "I just can't believe after everything he's going to try and still get out of going to trial."

Andy heard the shower head turn on and backed away from the door. "It will be alright, Sharon."

Forty-five minutes went by and Sharon was finishing getting ready. She stood looking in her bathroom mirror at the bruises and cuts as she fixed her hair. Thinking to herself that she was one of the lucky ones but it also made her feel guilty. Grabbing her shoes she walked out into the living room and seen Andy watching tv. "I'm going to drive myself." Sharon grabbed her keys and her purse and headed for the door. "You are welcome to stay here, or do whatever but I don't need someone with me every second." Walking out the door and towards the elevator pushing the button for the lobby. When the elevator door opened she got in and could hear Andy's voice down the hall as the doors closed.

It took Sharon fifteen minutes to get to the office, that which was because traffic was terrible. When she got there she called Ricky and told him to come by later that she doesn't know how long she'll be. "Captain Raydor this way please." Sanchez motioned for her to follow. When Sanchez led Sharon into Chief Taylor's office she walked into her whole division, Andrea Hobbs, Emma Rios.

"Captain Raydor, please come have a seat." Chief Pope spoke up from the crowded room.

Andrea and Emma were at the far end of the table with manila folders and stacks of papers, with Chief Pope and Taylor. "Alright, we know of the recent events and are all caught up to speed on the actions Stroh took with you Captain. I am sitting in with Rios on this case now to make sure he gets the maximum." Sharon stayed quiet she was still a little ify about talking about this situation. "Sharon, would you please tell us everything in detail what Stroh and Mr. O'Conner did to you?" Andrea stated as she looked towards the captain. Sharon's breath suddenly hitched in her throat and she grabbed Amy's hand.

"S-sure." Sharon responded.

"Take your time Sharon." Amy whispered as she squeezed her hand.

Sharon took a deep breath and mentally told herself that he can't hurt her anymore. "Like from the part at the restaurant or?" Sharon asked Andrea.

"That would be fine, yes." She responded as she took her seat.

"I had gotten a weird note from the suspect in the restaurant we were watching and apparently he knew we were watching him. The note said if I don't come willingly he would kill another girl. Deputy Chief Howard told me not to go but I insisted for he was asking for me personally. So I wore a vest and I had a minicam, my gun in my pocket. When I left the restaurant I knew I was being watched by both parties so I just walked normally and watched my surroundings but this van came up out of no where. Once I got in the van they bound my wrists and put a bag over my head. I had no idea how long or where we had drove to. When we came to a stop someone pulled me out of the van and took the bag off my head and I noticed my gun was gone until someone hit me in the back of the head with it." Sharon explained. Before she could say more Andrea spoke up.

"Did you see Stroh at all?" She asked.

"No, I did not. I didn't see him until I woke up at some random building. I think it was a warehouse it kinda smelled like iron. Anyways, my hands were still tied and I heard a voice and I stood up and that's when I saw Phillip Stroh. He walked towards me and told me the reason I was there was because I was a witness. At first I was confused at what made me a witness because I didn't see him with Rusty or Brenda. He pulled me out to an open space that had a view to room but at the moment I didn't know it was a room. When he walked away his partner who I recognized as Jeremy O'Conner held my gun to my head and forced me to watch as Stroh murdered the waitress from the restaurant we ate at. Afterwards, he told me that is what made me a witness and it gave him the right to have me there. His partner took me to that same room they held me in and what felt like hours beat with something and hold me down as they- as they-" Sharon couldn't say it, she was starting to cry and Amy moved closer towards.

"It's alright." Amy whispers.

"Maybe she should take a break." Andy chimed in from the back where he walked in quietly halfway through Sharon's story.

"No, I'm fine. I can keep going." Sharon retorted. "As I was saying they- they held me down and."

"Captain." Chief Pope ordered.

"They did things to me. They held me face down on the cold dirty floor as they violated me." She said with anger she almost wanted to vomit.

"So there was more than just Mr. Stroh and Mr. O'Conner?" Rios asked.

"It felt like it. I'm not entirely sure, it was dark and I had somehow managed to lose my glasses. So I couldn't tell you if there was. I'm sorry." Sharon looked down at her hands that were in her lap as everyone remained quiet or stared at her.

"What did Stroh do to you, Captain?" Rios asked.

"Her forced himself on me and told me that now that I'm a witness I had to pay. I tried to get away but I was in so much pain." Sharon wiped away tears as she began to explain further. "He sat on me to keep me still and he cut me with this knife that he had. I heard footsteps and gun shots from police officers and he got distracted and he left and left me there too I don't know bleed out but he came back for me and tossed me into a van. Where the door to outside came from I wish I would have discovered it sooner. I started kicking at the side doors on the van as he was driving and he shot at me but missed, he said it was a warning shot. When he finally pulled over he climbed in the back of the van and I started screaming as he climbed on top of me. He told me women scream too much and that we needed to be silenced. I thought he was going to use my gun then but he just put tape over my mouth. He got out of the van and I heard water and we walked down a dock and he removed the duct tape I knew where we were no one would hear me. He was doing something, had his back towards me so I started to inch my way back up the dock. When I got a glimpse at what he was doing and I knew it would take him a while I took a chance and ran as fast as my body would let me. That's when I heard a gunshot. I thought he shot me and I turned around and I lost my balance and fell into the water."

"Is that all, Captain?" Andrea asked.

"Yes, that is everything." Sharon responded. Sharon stood up and walked towards the door. "Excuse me, I need - I need some air." Sharon walked out of Chief Taylors office and towards her own. Closing the blinds she sat down at her desk and turned her chair towards the windows and just cried.


	7. A Walk To Remember

I listened to the Battlestar Galactica soundtrack while I wrote this so that's where I get the title from the song I listened to was Kara Remembers - Bear McCreary. Should give it a listen also there was Worthy of Survival - Bear McCreary and Let Me Go - Avril Lavigne. We only have a few more chapters left and I'll be moving on to the next one. The next chapter is going to jump ahead in time, just telling you now to ease the confusion.

As always enjoy and COMMENT nicely. Sharon's thoughts are in Italic's.

* * *

><p><em>I sat in my office for what felt like hours just crying and staring out the window. Having to retell, relive those memories that haunted my dreams every night since caused a pain to shoot through my heart. To know that Andy, my sweet sweet Andy, heard what those men did to me broke my heart. I never intended for him to hear about it that way. I wanted to tell him when we were alone. It's not like we were like together or anything but I know he would want to know in private. I'm such a private person that telling my whole squad and then some about this whole situation really makes me uncomfortable. I'm just glad Rusty wasn't there. If he was I don't know what I would have done. He's already had such a hard life and he doesn't need to hear what happened to me worry him. Although it will for a while because that's who he is, so protective of me it's so sweet. I am so proud of the young man he's become. Right now, I just want to hide away from anyone that knows everything. How do I talk to Ricky about it? He's suppose to come by later. I hope Andy will come home with me, having him there as a back up would suffice to the heartache of telling the story again.<em>

A knock at the door alerted Sharon that someone was coming to check on her. Which she knew who it possibly could be. Wiping away the tears that stained her face and turning around in her chair she hollered for the person to come in. When she got sight of who it was she stood to her feet and immediately pulled him into a hug.

_Who called Ricky? Was Ricky always going to come to the station? When I pulled away more tears poured from my eyes that they blurred my vision. I had a smile on my face, I was just so happy to see my baby boy it didn't matter what I looked like. I took his hand and led him to the chairs in front of my desk. As we sat down my heart ached, I knew he was there for answers and I knew it was my duty as a mother to tell him the truth but at the moment I was afraid to tell him for he was so like his father. When he would get upset he would run away or lash out. I do hope Ricky won't be upset but understand what I went through._

"You look, you look like you've been crying." Ricky mentioned as he squeezed his mother's hand. The gestured causing her to smile. The smallest of laughs escaped her as she looked away from her son. The pain in his eyes caused more ache in her heart than she ever thought when she looked at her son.

"I have. I just had to tell a whole bunch of people what I went through. I'm such a private person that that is something I find very difficult. Also the fact that it was very hard for me to explain, out loud." _I looked at my son, I could tell he wanted to ask me but was refraining from it. I wanted to tell him but on the other hand I didn't want to upset him further than he already was. So I took a deep breath and told myself I wasn't going to cry and that I was going to tell my son almost everything._ "I'm going to tell you everything, but I need you to promise me, Ricky, I need you to promise that you won't get upset. I need you to promise. I can't have you run out when you get upset."

"I promise. I mean I can't promise I won't get upset but I promise." Ricky responded.

_I had began to explain every last detail to Ricky. I noticed his change in demeanor and I instantly reached for his hand. As I began to finish telling him what happened between Stroh and I, he stopped me. I watched my son pace back and forth and I didn't know if he was going to bolt or just collapse into my arms like he used to. He didn't speak for a while, we sat or I sat there in silence just watching him grow more flustered. He was starting to worry me a little. When he would get upset a V would form on his forehead and his cheeks would turn red. I finally stood up and walked over towards Ricky but he just pulled away._ "Ricky, please. Please, say something."

"You didn't fight back, you just laid there." Ricky finally spoke. His anger seeping through in each word it felt like daggers.

"You aren't serious?" Sharon shook her head as she asked. "I fought back as much as I could. They were a lot stronger than me, Richard. I know when not to provoke someone in that situation and I certainly didn't want to die over it. But I fought, I fought so hard I now have a scar across my stomach because of it. I have scars on the back of my thighs on the inside of my legs. You have no right to tell me that I didn't fight back."

_I suddenly became angered at what my son said. How could he say that? I wanted to cry right then but I told myself I wouldn't. I hung my head and just took deep breaths as my son just paced back and forth. A knock at the door alerted me that that someone, hopefully Andy was on the otherside. I watched as Ricky opened the door to Andy standing there with a conflicted look. I stood up and I didn't get but two paces before Andy took me in his arms. I heard the door shut and noticed my son had left. I looked up at Andy and shook my head before running after Ricky. _"Ricky where are you going?" _I stood just in front of my office window as Ricky was walking towards the door to the elevators._ "Ricky?!"

_When he turned around he was in tears. I was taken back at what I saw, I haven't seen my son cry in years. I started walking towards him only to have him take a step back. _"Ricky, you promised." _I was completely aware that everyone was staring and I hated it. But right at that moment I was only concerned about my son. I also wasn't aware that Rusty had arrived early and was peaking around from the corner of the murder room where he studies._

"I know, and I'm sorry. But all of this it's, it's a lot to take in. I know I sound like a jerk but.." _Feeling a hand on my arm I turned quickly noticing it was Rusty. I looked at Ricky who was shaking his head as he backed away._ "Protect her little brother." Sharon took a step forward and was stopped by Rusty.

"Give him time, he'll come around. He needs time to process." Rusty looked up at Sharon and pulled her into a hug. "You okay?"

_I looked at Rusty and over at the rest of the eyes that were looking at me and just walked away. I knew he would follow he always does. I just needed air, to breath. Everything was just coming at me all at once and I as one person couldn't handle it, not today at least. I stood in front of the break room staring out the window as Rusty walked up beside his hand on my shoulder. I didn't speak and neither did he. He reciprocated the way I was standing and looking out the window and the moment of silence was peaceful._

"I just want this all to go away, like it never happened. I want to go back to just me and you the day before laughing as though none of our problems even existed. I probably sound like one of my victims that come in here."_ I never took my eyes off of the cars down below as I spoke._

"Maybe facing it will help you deal with the fact that it happened. I know that's probably not what you want to hear but it wouldn't hurt, Sharon." Rusty leaned against the window his back facing the city as he placed his hand over Sharon's. "I know you probably don't want to talk about it now, but I'm here, Sharon. That was what you told me three years ago. Now, I'm here for you. I know I'm just a kid but I love you and I hate seeing you like this."

_I moved to look at Rusty and smiled._ "Thank you. Right now, could we not talk about it, I think I've done enough talking for today and I just want to go home or maybe get something to eat. I haven't eaten today."_ I seen Rusty smile and he held out his arm and we walked back towards my office so I could gather my things. When we got back to the murder room there was no one in sight but Andy. _"Where is everyone?" _I let go of Rusty's arm and walked towards Andy who was smiling._

"They got a call and I volunteered to stay here because you were still here. Are you alright?" Rusty walked into the office and gathered Sharon's things while the two talked and he just watched them converse. He waited and then came out with Sharon's blazer and purse.

"Thank you. Andy we were just going to get something to eat, would you like to join us?" _I looked up at Andy who was now smiling wider than he was before. Putting on my jacket I looked behind me at the voices who were suddenly getting louder._

"I would love to, Sharon." Andy finally spoke up.

"Great." Rusty chimed in.

As the three walked out of the murder room and towards the elevator. When it opened Lieutenant Provenza was walking out with Amy. "Where y'all off too?"_ I entered the elevator with Rusty and waited for Andy._

"Lunch." Andy responded and got on the elevator.

_The hour that we spent together was amazing we talked freely about anything and everything except what happened. Rusty insisted we get burgers and I really didn't have it in me to say no but unfortunately Andy spoke up for me so we went and got Italian instead. We drove in different cars, it was the most uncomfortable car ride to for three miles to get Italian food. Standing in the parking lot afterwards we watched as Rusty drove off towards the park to play chess and Andy and I talked._ "You are more than welcome to come back to the house, I'm pretty sure he's not going to be there. I saw his chessboard in his backpack in his car."

Sharon was leaning against her car as Andy hovered in front of her. "Really, what would we do watch another movie as you fall asleep." he laughed.

Sharon laughed. "I'm sorry for that and I don't regret it. You are quite comfortable." _I couldn't stop smiling. I'm pretty sure if I looked in a mirror my cheeks were a nice shade of pink. I pulled the car keys out of my purse and opened the door to start my car. Rolling down the window I shut the door and remained leaning against it._ "I don't know if I can go home by myself, at least not yet. Maybe we don't have to go back there we could go to the beach. Not like I want to be around ocean water anytime soon but it's a nice day."

_I can see the wheels turning in his head. He took a step forward and leaned against my car. He looked so adorable when he did that. Oh gosh I hope he can't tell that I'm staring. I could hear Journey playing on the radio in the car and the two of us just standing in the parking lot like idiots as people passed us and some smiled._ "A walk on the beach doesn't sound bad." _Andy moved and grabbed the door handle and opened it._ "Your chariot, M'lady." _I just laughed and got in the car. Shaking my head I buckled my seatbelt and rolled up the windows. YAY! he's riding with me. Don't look to excited, Sharon he may notice. Of course I want him to.. Am I talking to myself. When Andy got situated I gave him a smile and pulled out of the parking lot and head for beach._

_Pulling up to the beach Sharon took off her jacket and grabbed a sweater from the back seat and removed her shoes. Leaving her belongings she got out of the car and stood on the sand as the wind blew in her hair. The beach was fairly empty due to it being a school day most working. It was quiet and all you could hear were the crashing of the waves and the seagulls up above. Andy had walked up next to Sharon and she looked him up and down seeing him in his new attire._ "Well, I don't think I would recognize you without a tie, Lieutenant." Andy had removed his tie, suit jacket, suspenders and his unbuttoned his white shirt and was barefoot like Sharon.

"But I look twice as good now then I did two seconds ago." Andy responded. Sharon took his hand and took off walking down the beach towards the water. She let go a couple of feet back and stood just as a wave crashed against the shore. Watching her be so relaxed and carefree he was mesmerized by her beauty and the way the sun captured her skin, the way the wind blew in her hair.

"The water is so cold." She laughed.

"I bet." He responded.

_I stood there in a sweater and black dress an expensive dress on the beach getting soaking wet from the knees down. What possessed me to do this, I don't know, but at the moment I didn't care. I just loved the fact that not caring felt good. As we walked along the beach I couldn't help but think about what we talked about the other night so I tried my hardest to push that aside and enjoy the view of this beautiful beach. As wave after wave crashed into the shore and Andy would pull us away from the water I would laugh and pull Andy into a wave. I almost tripped until he caught me. He literally swept me off my feet, he's such a gentleman. As I stood there in his arms I looked up at him and before I knew our lips connected. Something about that situation was so romantic but I didn't care and neither did he. A photographer who was on the beach had captured our little moment and showed us the picture. He explained the way the shot looked and with the ocean and the pier that it was worthy to be hung in his gallery. I was shocked of course but we thanked him and he gave us information for his gallery._

_We walked hand and hand down the beach and couldn't stop staring at one another and or take second glances._ "Something about today has me admiring the beauty that is beside me." Andy said. _I couldn't help but blush. After that kiss and what he just said it was so sweet. We continued walking for what felt like miles._

"Let's sit down for a minute." _I was still recovering and I was growing tired with all that walking._ "You know, I'm glad I asked you to come here with me because I probably would have went home and went to bed. Since, I'm not aloud to come back to work yet." _I laid back and crossed my arms under my head and looked up at the sky that was turning a soft orange._

"I'm glad I came with you too." Andy responded and laid back beside Sharon._ I moved closer to Andy and I could feel him wrap his arm around me._ "You know, we should make this a regular thing, that is if we could find time with our job and all. I should ask my boss what she thinks about time off." _I smiled and looked up at him._

"I'll take that into advisement, Lieutenant." _I responded with a laugh and laid my head on his shoulder._ "But, yes, picnics on the beach does sound like a nice change of pace and would take my mind off of things for a while."

Time went on and the two stayed in that same spot watching the waves crash into the shore and the sun descend. The occasional runner and photography would pass by and all Andy and Sharon could think about at that moment were themselves and how much being together felt like nothing could get in the way of their happiness.

_I seen Andy look at his watch and stand to his feet._ "It's getting late, Captain and you have a kid at home who is probably wondering where you are." _Andy helped me to my feet and I dusted the sand off of my dress as we walked back in the direction of my car. I didn't realize how far we walked until I saw how far the pier was away._ "Andy, I don't think I can make it that far." _I looked up at him with a small smile._

"We'll walk slowly and when you tell me to stop I'll go get your car. Or I could carry you." Andy responded with a smile.

_I just held onto him tighter as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We walked slowly and I just leaned into him and closed my eyes and let him guide me. I certainly over did it today and when the doctors tell you not to over do it, listen. I'm sure Andy noticed I was becoming a dead weight because I suddenly felt no ground under my feet._ "Andy, put me down."

"You are falling asleep walking, I will do no such thing." _When we reached the car, Andy finally put me down and of course he wasn't going to let me drive so I got in the passenger side and he the driver side. I don't know when we got to the Condo because I must have fell asleep on the ride home which was about fifteen to twenty minutes from the beach, because when I woke up I was on my couch with a blanket wrapped around me and my head resting on Andy's lap._

"Where's Rusty?" _I asked as I sat up and looked into the dark kitchen and then the clock._

"In his room asleep. I called Provenza he's coming to get me to take me to my car. Do you want me to come back here once I have my car?" _I looked at him and nodded._

"I don't want to be alone. I know have Rusty, but the nightmares. I just I know me screaming at night wakes him but he's so respectful he doesn't come to my room. I wake up and I just sit against my headboard with my knees against my chest. Once Rusty told me he saw me with my gun in my hand, and I was staring blankly at the wall. Luckily the safety was still on. He managed to get it from me and wake me up but after that he doesn't come check on me anymore. I know or I can tell sometimes when he stands outside my door or is sitting there because of the shadow. "

"I'll come back." Andy responded. A knock at the door alerted both of them that someone was there and Sharon became conflicted. "It's probably Provenza." Andy got up and opened the door.

"So what have you two been up to all day that I have to take you to your car?" Provenza immediately stated. Sharon stood up and quieted him and pointed down the hall towards Rusty's room. "Sorry, Captain."

"We went to the beach and had lunch that was all. Now let's go get my car before you wake up the boy." Andy smiled back at Sharon and mouth he will be back. "Lock the door." He ordered.

"Yes, sir, Lieutenant." _I locked the door and went to my room to change out of the dress that was sticking to me. When I showered and changed into something more comfortable I checked in on Rusty and then walked into the kitchen for a glass of wine and went to watch some television before Andy showed up. An hour it seemed had gone by before Andy texted and said he was here and was standing outside my door. I let him in._

"Took you long enough Lieutenant." Sharon was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face. How was Andy to refuse that.

"No, I thought I'd give you time to do what you needed." Ah, the perfect gentleman.

"Thank you, Andy. I was just about to watch a movie would you like to pick this one out?"

"As long as it's no Casablanca, again. I'm good."

_I narrowed my eyes at him and pointed my finger. "Do not mock my obsession with Casablanca. How about Gone With The Wind or A Walk To Remember?" Sharon held up both cases and smiled._ "You know both are amazing movies."

"I've never seen a Walk To Remember."

_I put the dvd in and sat next to Andy, well more like cuddled next to Andy. As the movie played and somehow our hands connected. We would occasionally look at each other and smile. When the part of the movie came on when the girl would sing Only Hope, I swear Andy started to cry. I moved closer to him and smiled. Eventually we found ourselves in a different position both lying next to each other cuddled on the couch watching the rest of the movie. This time it wasn't me who fell asleep it was Andy. But I didn't notice right away I was so engrossed in the ending of the movie. When the credits showed I turned the movie off and as well as the tv. Moving as smoothly as I could to not wake him, I ended up waking him. I stood to my feet and took his hand._ "Come on." _Climbing into my bed was the last thing I wanted to do so quickly with our relationship but I wasn't going to spend another night on my couch, I don't care how comfortable it was._ "Goodnight, Andy."_ It was no use he was already asleep. So I cuddled next to him laying my head on his chest and drifted off to sleep._


End file.
